


Baby It's Cold Outside

by MariPockiiChan



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Borderlands Gift Exchange, Christmas fic, M/M, Pining, Timmy is precious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9071011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariPockiiChan/pseuds/MariPockiiChan
Summary: Timothy Lawrence is having a not too Merry Christmas. Between being utterly alone and seeing all his friends disgustingly jolly, he'd rather die a slow death than drown in a sea of colorful lights and tinsel. Though a certain, amber eyed angel might change his mind.
Part of the Borderlands Gift exchange on Tumblr





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!! I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas/Hanukkah and a wonderful New Year!   
> I know I'm late for posting this and I apologize for my hiatus, been engrossed in playing a lot of Borderlands 1. I'll be back with more updates to my fics and hopefully post my long overdue chapter fic!  
> (Also first Rhimothy fic, wooo!!) 
> 
> This is dedicated to Weeaboo-queen-artwork on tumblr. Happy Mercenary Day!!

December the 24, Christmas Eve. That day was the busiest of the year. With all the last minute shopping, gift wrapping, decorating and dinner preparations, Timothy remembered why the streets and stores were dead empty. Despite having been busy with work and almost no alone time for himself, Nisha and Janey had been nagging him for a Christmas party. Timothy had been reluctant. It had been a tough end of the year for him and he wasn’t feeling quite festive enough to throw a party like he usually did every year. But Nisha had persisted, even going as far as showing up at the IT department in which he worked. 

“C’monnnn Tim, don’t be such a Scrooge!” Nisha poked at his face, sitting on the edge of his desk on top of all the paperwork he spent organizing into now messy little piles. 

“For your information, Scrooge at least had enough money to even throw a party if he wasn’t so anti-Christmas. And for the last time- no. If you guys want to get drunk off your asses and puke all over those ugly sweaters, go bother Jack to throw a party at his place.”

“Jack’s place is too small! Last year I had to dodge Scooter at least five times because we kept getting shoved underneath the mistletoe!”

“Regardless, I can’t throw a party. I’m…. busy.”

Nisha leaned in really close, so close Tim has to lean back. “Doing what?”

“.. . stuff.”

“Doing what _kind_ of stuff?”

“Just… ugh! Stuff okay!”

“Okay then, just do your stuff while the rest of us have a good time then.”

“Yeah I really don’t need to see drunk couples macking on my couch while I try to have a quiet evening thank you very much.”

No one’s gonna mack on your couch… in fact-” A wide smirk grew on Nisha’s face. “You might be doing the macking this year…”

Timothy snapped his head towards her. “No, no and no. I am not having you bring me another blind date. Not after the shit show that was on St. Patrick’s day.”

Nisha rolled her eyes. “Alright fine. How about this, if you throw this Christmas party, then… you can ask for whatever you want and I guarantee you you’ll get it.”

The Hyperion lackey pondered the thought for a moment, biting his lip as if in deep thought. “No more ugly Christmas sweaters.”

“Done.”

“And I also want the new limited edition of Cat Adventures for the Echo Vita.”

“Damn.. alright it’s a done deal. Well I gotta go start making plans!” 

Nisha hopped off the desk and like a cheetah spotting its prey, dashed out of the office. Timothy sighed and made a list of things in his apartment that would need to be packed in a box away from his drunken friends.

 

Doomsday finally came in the form of jolly music, brightly colored decorations and itchy tinsel displayed around every inch of Timothy’s apartment. In advance, he hid his handmade pottery from his college days away in his closet so that none of it would be used as a food plate or worse, a puke bucket. Five minutes before the party started, Timothy was organizing once again, even if it would probably end up getting messed up again. It at least gave him some control over his apartment before it could be completely thrashed.

Timothy felt his heart nearly jump out of his chest when the doorbell rang and the unmistakable sound of Nisha’s too cheery voice came from the door. He held his breath and opened the door, seeing his friends wearing their red and green eye sore of a Christmas sweater. 

“Heeeeeyyyy Timmy…” Nisha pushed right passed him, the crowd following right behind her with the unmistakable scent of alcohol sticking to them. Not even ten at night and already they were drunk. 

“Merry Christmas to me.” Timothy muttered and closed the door. He stood awkwardly in the corner of his living room, the place going from a peaceful quiet to endless chatter and music playing. The door would ring every few minutes and more of their guests would come in and add to the slowly crowding place. Timothy was becoming a nervous wreck, constantly picking up after everyone, slipping coasters under people’s drinks and keeping a watchful eye on those who spent a long time near the egg nog.

“Lighten up Tim! It’s Christmas!” Janey exclaimed, slapping her arm around the man and making him jump.

“That’s easy to say when it’s not your place.” Timothy visibly cringed when someone took a seat at the piano bench in the corner of the room. “Hey… where’s Jack anyways? He never passes up the chance to show up at a party and be the loudest one there.”

Janey snickered and glanced over at Nisha, exchanging a smile like they were telling a secret. “Oh… he’ll be here soon. He’s just… a little behind on traffic.” 

Timothy didn’t believe her but didn’t pry any further. He continued to watch everyone around him laughing and having a great time. It was all making him depressed seeing all his friends all joyful while he just couldn’t enjoy himself. Seeing Janey and her girlfriend Athena only added to his anxiety. He really tried to be in a meaningful committed relationship this year but it seemed luck was not on his side. Every relationship he had been in just… sucked. He either was giving too much or not enough. Timothy wondered if he’d ever find someone or if he’d just die alone with a lot of his handmade pottery and cats. 

“...othy… Hey Tim!!” Nisha was waving her hand in front of Timothy’s face, snapping him out of his trance. 

“H… huh?”

“I said Jack is here.” 

She was right, standing in the foyer in a clean cut suit was Timothy’s twin brother Jack. A group of people had gathered around him, mostly blocking out Jack from Tim’s sight. He could still clearly see his brother’s scarred face laughing and smirking with…. Someone? 

“Timmy!!!’ Jack called out, pushing his way through the crowd and extending his arms. He pulled his younger twin into a hug, his lightly laced cologne stinging Timothy's nostrils. 

“Jack, I didn’t think you’d show up.” Tim said, pulling away so he could get a look at his brother’s face. 

“And leave my pretty faced baby brother all by himself? What kind of person do you take me for, TimTams? I’m honestly insulted.”

“Younger by two seconds.” Timothy mumbled. 

“Anyways, I brought a date along! I hope you don’t mind.” 

“Oh sure, it’s not like I had a say in the matter or anything.” Timothy huffed. Jack looked over his shoulder and waved someone over, his smile far too joyous and knowing. 

“Timothy Lawrence, meet Rhys.”

Jack stepped to the side, revealing the person who came in with him and wow… Timothy could have sworn his jaw fell to the floor. 

Standing beside Jack was a slim, brown and golden eyed young man with chocolate colored locks. He had pale creamy skin that glowed in the dimmed lights and pretty pouty pink lips. Timothy couldn’t focus on one part of his body. His eyes kept wandering over his slender form, long legs and pretty face. He found himself speechless, his cheeks heating up and his heart pounding in his chest. 

“Hey Timothy! Jack’s been telling me all about you, I’m so glad to finally meet you!” The beautiful man named Rhys smiled and held out his left hand to shake. Timothy remained still as a statue, too in shock to even blink.

“Timmy… aren’t you going to shake Rhysie’s hand?” Jack questioned. Timothy shook his head frantically and gripped Rhys’ hand a little too tight. 

“S… sorry.. Um.. I’m Timothy.. You could just call me Tim.. or just Timothy.. Whatever works, I’m fine with both or none.” He awkwardly cleared his throat, face blushing at the warmth coming from Rhys’ hand. He could have sworn he too saw a light blush come to Rhys’ cheeks as they shook hands. The warmth Timothy felt in his chest went out like water to a flame when they pulled away and Jack wrapped his arm around Rhys’ shoulders. 

“Rhys does modeling for a living and I was just telling him why he should leave Atlas for Hyperion for various reasons. One of them being his face is too pretty to be on the cover of a shitty company.”

Rhys rolled his eyes. “Sweet talking won’t get you anywhere when your CEO is a vomitrocious looking little republican.”

“Eh don’t worry about the puny dicked vomit worthy disgrace of a CEO, he won’t be around for very long…”

Timothy would have been slightly disturbed by his brother’s dark tone of voice if he wasn’t still distracted by Rhys’ pretty eyes. 

“Um… c.. can I take your coat or…?” Timothy stuttered, fiddling with his thumbs. 

“Ah yeah sure! Forgot I even had it on.” Rhys slipped off his dark coat with the assistance of Jack, revealing his elegant black suit underneath. Timothy felt his mouth go dry at the exposed skin peeking out from Rhys’ unbuttoned collar, spotting a blue ink design on his chest which he desperately wanted to see. 

“TimTams be a doll and put this in the closet won’t you?” 

Jack handed Timothy his coat, smiling at him like he expected him to hurry up and go away. Tim took the coat and squeezed through the crowd to the end of the apartment and tuck away the coat. Before he could hang it up, he couldn’t stop himself from taking a deep inhalation of Rhys’ coat. There was a light fruity smell to it, like berries, and… Jack’s cologne? Timothy felt his heart drop at the realization that Jack did say that Rhys was his _date_. He hung up the coat and shut the door with a little too much force than necessary and returned to his party.

 

Timothy sulked on the couch, watching Jack standing around with his arm around Rhys’ waist and talking about something that was just _soooo_ funny to Wilhelm and Nisha. Timothy couldn’t stop staring at Rhys, the way he stood, the way his eyes crinkled slightly at the corners whenever Jack told a cheesy joke. It was making him sick. 

“Looks like Jack’s date is having a great time.” Janey suggested, taking a set on the arm of the sofa with a beer in her hand.

“Yeah.. that’s… great.” Timothy mumbled. 

“Something eating at you?” She questioned.

“Wh.. what? No… no, not at all. Not upset, nope.” Timothy shook his head rapidly and crossed his arms.

“You sure mate?” Janey’s eyes narrowed into little slits as she observed Tim closer. Before the brunette could answer, a persistent _ding ding!_ caught the attention of everyone. Jack held up his flute of champagne, all attention directing to him.

“Alright listen up everyone! I nominate Rhysie here for a good ol’ Christmas song.”

Beside him, Rhys hid his face in his hands bashfully. 

“Noooo no, I’m not that much of a great singer!”

“Aw c’mon that’s nonsense, your voice is pure _magic_.”

Everyone in the room egged on, insisting that Rhys sing a song for them. Tim found himself interested, curious as to how Rhys’ voice may sound in terms of singing. Jack wrapped his hand around Rhys’ bicep, leaning in to whisper something into his ear with a smirk. Rhys giggled at whatever he said- (totally not making Timothy jealous) and caved, handing his drink to Wilhelm. The room clapped for him as he took as seat on the closed lid of the piano in the room.

“Tim!!” Jack shouted, startling his brother. “Play us a song, won’t you buttercup?”

“Uh… um…” Timothy felt his cheeks go red at the thought of sitting _that_ close to Rhys. He sat there frozen in his spot until he felt someone tug him out of his seat and drag him over to the piano. Nisha gave him a wink and Jack held up a thumbs up. Timothy swallowed audibly and looked over at Rhys. He gave a warm smile, his eyes twinkling in the lights. The blue and green eyed male quickly looked away and settled his fingers over the keys. 

“Um… a… any requests?” Rhys shyly asked the crowd.

“ _Santa Baby!_ ” Janey shouted at the top of her lungs. Rhys chuckled and looked over his shoulder, giving Tim a nod. Timothy flexed his fingers and lightly pressed down on the keys, starting in a jovial, sensual melody. Rhys swayed with the intro, eyes closed in bliss as he opened his mouth and let out the most beautiful sound ever.

_”Santa Baby, just slip a sable under the tree, For me, Been an awful good boy..._

_”Santa baby, So hurry down the chimney tonight..._

_”Think of all the fun I've missed, Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed, Next year I could be just as good, If you'll check off my Christmas list..._

_”Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing, A ring. I don't mean on the phone, Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight, Hurry down the chimney tonight…. Hurry… tonight.”_

Timothy ended with a tied chord, his mouth dry and feeling light headed. The room erupted into claps and cheers, people shouting Rhys’ name like a mantra. The young brunette smiled wide and hopped off the piano, taking a bow for the crowd. Right before Tim could get up and have the balls to compliment him, Rhys was swarmed by the guests, blocking him out from even reaching him. All he could see was the top of Rhys’ head as Jack stood next to him with his arm around him. 

For the remainder of the party, Timothy stood off in the corner, downing cups of more egg nog than he normally had. Who was he kidding? He wasn’t Rhys’ _type._ It was obvious Jack had beat him to it like he always did with everything. Timothy couldn’t even find himself to blame or hate his brother, it was just natural that Jack was the alpha male of the two. Always getting the hottest date, the best job position, more popularity. 

How ironic. The supposed most “joyful” night of the year and he was here miserable as fuck. 

Timothy was just about to drown himself in another glass of eggnog when he noticed people were starting to gather themselves up as if they were getting ready to leave. He raised a brow at Janey and Nisha hurriedly shoving people out of the apartment as drunk as they were. 

“Have a.. _pft.._ Merry Christmas, Timmy!” Nisha snickered, crashing into Wilhelm’s back as she followed behind him. 

“See ya tomorrow, TimTams, have a very nice _silent night_ ” Jack patted his shoulder, smirking as if he were not so subtly insulting him with that statement. Timothy rolled his eyes as he closed the door behind him, leaving him to his now empty apartment with late night Christmas music playing on the radio. 

 

What a silent night he was going to have indeed. Timothy sighed and pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on. He dragged himself across the apartment, picking up stray cups and placing them in the sink. He was pulling on his purple washing gloves when a sudden thump caught his attention. Timothy snapped his head around in alarm, ears perked up at the mysterious sound. What the hell was that? No one else was left in his apartment. He shrugged it off for being one of his upstairs neighbors and turned on the tap.

Another thump, this time louder spooked Tim again, making him turn off the running water and jolt. _Someone_ was still in his apartment. As carefully and quietly as possible, Timothy yanked off his gloves and grabbed the closest weapon to him; a cooking pan. He followed the thumps towards the closet at the end of the apartment, trying not to tremble with every step he took. His feet stopped at the closet door, pan held tightly in both hands. A gasp involuntarily left his lips when the knob of the door jiggled on its own. 

Slowly reaching towards the knob, Tim turned the little lock on the brass and swiftly yanked the door open, pan raised in defense. Out stumbled a mess of brown hair and disheveled clothes. Timothy was inches away from slamming the pan down on the intruder until the person lifted their head and-

“Rhys?!” Timothy squeaked, pan stopping halfway down. Rhys’ eyes were blown wide in surprise, his jaw hanging open without a sound coming out.

“T… Timothy!” He yelped, chest heaving with every breath he took. “I! I.. um! It’s not what it looks like…” 

“Uhh…” Timothy found himself speechless in this entirely absurd scenario. He lowered the pan by his sides, shifting from foot to foot awkwardly. “Okay….” 

“So you see um…” Rhys chuckled nervously, hand running through his perfect hair. “Jack said he would drive me home so I went to go get my coat and suddenly out of nowhere I’m shoved into your closet, I tried to get out but someone locked the door and no one would open the door even when I banged on it and then you came around and one thing led to another and here we are…” 

Rhys smiled awkwardly at the end of his rambling, mirroring Timothy’s fidgeting. 

“Oh.. oh.. Ha.. ha..” Timothy quirked up a small smile, bringing up a finger to scratch his cheek. Rhys joined in his small laughter, eyes darting around to avoid looking directly at the other man.

“Well um..” Rhys cleared his throat. “I see the party is over. I’ll just head on my way.” Rhys took his coat and walked past Timothy. The older man felt his stomach drop as he watched Rhys walk away. He wanted to reach out, stop him from leaving…

“Oh my god!” Rhys exclaimed. 

“What? What is it?” Timothy asked in alarm. He strided over to where Rhys was standing in front of the window. He was peeking through the shut blinds, his eyes wide. 

“It’s snowing… really hard.” 

Timothy took a peek and yup, the outside streets were covered in a thickening blanket of snow, small white flakes falling down rapidly. 

“Looks like we’ll have a white Christmas after all..” Timothy chuckled, trying to bring some light heartedness to the situation. Rhys lightly tittered, biting his plush bottom lip. 

“I hope Jack didn’t leave without me.” Rhys dug his phone out of his pocket and swiped through it until he tapped the screen and brought the device to his ear. He pursed his lips and tapped his foot as he listened intently with a worried crease in his brow. He tsk’d when he pulled it away and gave his phone a quizzical stare.

“He’s not picking up. Jack always picks up when I call.”

“He’s probably heading back right now. I mean.. My brother wouldn’t just leave his dates behind..” Timothy assured him. Truth be told, he didn’t know how Jack could leave behind someone as beautiful as Rhys. 

“You’re probably right. I just hope he doesn’t get hurt on the way back. It looks like a blizzard out there.”

“He’ll be fine, trust me. In the meantime.. Do you wanna… have a seat and a cup of tea?”

“Oh I really shouldn’t impose…” Rhys said. 

“No, it’s fine! Please, just make yourself comfortable.” Timothy insisted, his heart pounding in his ribcage. He held out his hands for Rhys to hand over his coat, smiling warmly at him. Rhys hesitated, then placed his coat in his arms and returned the grin. Timothy folded the coat neatly and placed it on the arm of the couch, guiding Rhys to have a seat on the beige sofa. He picked up the leftover dishware on the coffee table and made his way to the kitchen. Tim moved quickly, feeling all of the blood in his body go straight to his head while he rushed to put all the dishes in the dishwasher and get the kettle running. 

“You have a very nice place.” Rhys called out from the living room. “I like the retro vibe it has.”

“Thanks… I made sure to keep Jack away when I was moving in.” 

“Tell me about it.” Rhys chortled. “Don’t get me wrong, Jack may have the looks but he lacks interior taste.” 

“Oh my god, that’s so true.” Timothy agreed. He set aside two mugs filled with small bags of gingerbread flavored tea and poured the hot water into each cup. 

“By the way! You’re a really great singer…” Timothy called out, thankful that he was in the confines of the kitchen so Rhys couldn’t see the pink tainting his cheeks.

“Oh thanks!! You’re an amazing piano player as well! Jack said you make Mozart look like an amatuer.” 

“He always exaggerates.” 

The steam tickled Timothy’s face as he stirred the tea bags around in the water and poured some milk to chill it down. He put the cups on a serving tray along with a plate of sugar cookies left over from the party and quickly brought them to the living room. 

“Hope it’s not too hot or too strong.” He carefully set the tray on the coffee table, glancing up to smile at his guest. 

“Thank you so much…” Rhys reached out for his cup with his right hand, revealing to be shiny chrome that reflected in the light. Timothy couldn’t stop himself from staring and looked away immediately when Rhys caught him. 

“Sorry… um..” Tim fucked up. He just had to ruin a perfectly going thing. _Great job Timmy,_ he could hear Nisha telling him in his head. 

“No it’s okay!” Rhys said, holding out his mechanical hand in reassurance. “Sorry.. I’m so used to this thing, I forget I have it on sometimes.” 

“It’s fine… I was.. Surprised.” Timothy chuckled awkwardly. 

An uncomfortable silence filled the room between them, Timothy awkwardly drumming his fingers on his thigh and Rhys gripping the handle of the mug as he brought the hot beverage to his lips.

“I needed money…” Rhys suddenly quipped. “College debt. Atlas was undergoing mechanical prosthetic trials for huge sums of money so I just… signed the waiver and had the surgery done. Atlas pays really well for prosthetic modeling, I saw no reason as to why I should quit when it paid so well. It sounds crazy, I know.”

“No! Not all…” Timothy insisted, his hand unintentionally landing on Rhys’ thigh. His eyes widened at his sudden touch and quickly pulled away with flushed cheeks. 

“I… also had huge college debts. In fact, I’m still struggling to pay them. If it wasn’t for Jack helping me out with getting a job at Hyperion, I would have had to sell both my kidneys and lungs.” 

Rhys chuckled, his smile warm and eyes soft when he looked at Tim. The other man felt the butterflies in his stomach flutter when this beautiful man’s eyes fell upon him. His eyes, one warm and dark as chocolate and the other the color of an amber gem. Timothy couldn’t stop gaping at him, desperately trying to form words without sounding like a fool but couldn’t. He struggled to start a sentence, finally deciding to talk about the decline of the tuna population when Rhys looked at the watch on his wrist and gasped.

“Oh crap, is it eleven already? I better get going!” 

Rhys shot up, leaving Timothy’s words unheard as he started to put on his coat. 

“W… wait!” Timothy cried out, not expecting Rhys to actually freeze in his spot. “U.. um… You don’t have to leave so soon. I’m sure Jack is on his way now.”

“I really appreciate the thought Tim, but I really can’t burden you any longer.” Rhys took a look through the closed blinds, eyes widening when he saw the blizzard outside.

“Um… maybe just a few more minutes wouldn’t hurt…” Rhys sheepishly smiled and sat back down next to Tim. Timothy felt a wave of relief hit him as he agreed, not being able to contain the smile that was forming on his lips. 

“Mind if I um.. Plug in a movie while we wait?” Timothy suggested. 

“Yeah! I’d really like that.” Rhys nodded and slowly made himself comfortable in his spot. Timothy scrambled up and over to his DVD shelf and scoured amongst the array of bad Christmas movies he had. He ended up settling for a classic comedy and popped it in, the opening title displaying with its festive music and bright colors. The two watched in relative silence, occasionally laughing when something funny happened. Timothy took the opportunity during one scene to glance over at Rhys to gawk at the adorable little grin he had on his face. 

_”No.. Stop it Tim… this is your brother’s date.. It would be bad wrong to have the hots for him.”_

“I forgot how funny this movie was, it’s been almost four years since I’ve last watched it.” Rhys took a sip of his now warm tea and grinned over at Timothy.

“I bet you and Jack must watch a lot of his cult classics huh?” Timothy leaned on the pillow he was snuggled up against with a small smile.

“Actually… we’ve only been out on a few dates.” Rhys’ smile slightly faltered while Timothy’s attention perked up.

“Really? I would have thought you and Jack were well… exclusive.”

“Ha, does it really look that way? The first time we went out was at this fancy restaurant and he kept on asking me all these questions. Almost like… he was making a survey of some sort.”

“Huh… that’s.. Rather specific..” Timothy quirked a brow. 

“Don’t get me wrong, the place was very nice but it was consisting of him asking me things like do I like cats or dogs better rather than an actual date.” Rhys fiddled with the buttons on his vest. 

“Your brother is a very nice guy, he’s smart, funny, handsome, charismatic…”

“Story of my life..” Timothy muttered under his breath.

“... But I just don’t think it’s working out for me.” 

“Huh?” The older brunette male straightened up in his seat, eyes slightly widening. 

“I just… had enough partners to know if the relationship is doomed from the start. Right now, I just want someone who’s doesn’t feel he has to show off his million dollar sports car everytime we go out. All that stuff goes away someday and I want to be sure that when it does, the relationship is still going to be there.”

Rhys turned his body so he could look straight into Tim’s eyes. “You feel me?”

“Y… yeah! I totally feel you! Not like.. I’m feeling you.. physically, but… yeah. I feel the same way too…” 

Rhys’ eyes and mouth softened at that, unintentionally sitting closer to Timothy than he was originally. Timothy returned the gaze, his hand snaking closer to Rhys’ metallic hand. Their precious little moment was interrupted by the sound of a phone buzzing, catching Rhys’ attention.

“Um.. I think that may be mine…” 

He got up and glanced around for his device, checking under the pillows and his surroundings for where his phone could possibly be.

“Damnit! Where’d I leave that thing?” 

Timothy watched as Rhys began to panic in searching the apartment for his phone, feeling that terrorizing feel of anxiety once again when Rhys grabbed his coat and began to shuffle into it. 

“Wait a sec!” Timothy shot up, his hand extended outwards. He couldn’t let this go… not this time. 

“Sorry Tim, I’ll get out of your hair as soon as I… for _christ’s sake!_ Where’d I-”

Timothy made a bold move and strode over to Rhys, his hand gently wrapping around the other man’s bicep. Rhys’ rambling halted, his amber eyes looking into Timothy with slight surprise and intent. 

_”Oh god what now?”_ Timothy asked himself, struggling not to buckle under pressure. He slowly brought his hand up to cup Rhys’ chin, his thumb brushing lightly over his plush bottom lip. Rhys’ eyes closed halfway at that, his arms slowly coming up to wrap around Timothy’s strong torso. 

_”Stay…”_ Timothy whispered, his hands resting on Rhys’ slim waist. The younger man slowly smiled and leaned in close until their lips met. Their kiss deepened, Timothy’s hands wandering all over Rhys’ body until eventually he could pull off his coat and toss it to the side without a care. 

Too engrossed in each other’s kiss, neither acknowledged that they were underneath the mistletoe or that Timothy’s phone buzzed a second time with a little text message from Jack that read:

_”You’re welcome in advance ;)”_

**Author's Note:**

> Chat with me on the tumbles! marichan-sensei


End file.
